


The day of the kingdom's peril

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashed, F/F, Fantasy, Hypnosis, Medieval, Mind Control, Nature, Queen - Freeform, Royalty, Worship, dust - Freeform, entranced, hypno - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen of the kingdom, Aphelia gets tricked and turned into a docile, submissive slave to her new Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day of the kingdom's peril

She swung her leg to the side slowly as she sat on her throne. This is Queen Aphelia, ruler of the Kundra kingdom. She has ruled for five years now, and has foiled plotted schemes to take her kingdom multiple times. Today she only had a few things to do: Listen to an upset peasant, pick a new dress and give her annual speech. As far as her days go, it was going to be nice and calm.

The mirror to her side reflected a beautiful woman; she had flowing black hair, very light skin with some makeup and purple lipstick. Her lipstick matched her dress – a long, dark purple dress with encrusted diamonds in certain places. There’s no doubt she is the most beautiful lady in the kingdom, perhaps the whole country. She loved being reminded of that by her populace and Servants.

She stood and made sure her hair was proper and neat. After checking, she walked down the Hall and went straight into a room made for private talks with her and members of her kingdom.

“So, you wish to speak to your Queen?” Aphelia asks, looking calmly yet dominating.

“W-well my Queen, I um.. I..” The girl was having trouble getting it out, possibly overwhelmed by actually getting to meet her Queen.

“I don’t wish to be rude, but I’d rather get on with this. As you know, I must prepare for the annual speech.” Aphelia told her.

“Oh yes my Queen! I’m so sorry! I um, I was going to ask about your laws on Brothels..” The girl said meekly.

“Ah yes, Laws 35-42. What about them?” The Queen asked with interest, since her Brothel laws have never been questioned.

“Well.. it says you must have less than.. forty krillas to be allowed to join a brothel, and less than 20 krillas to go out on the streets and get paid for getting.. sex” The girl told her.

“Yes, I’m aware of this, I did make the laws remember?” The Queen said, with no intent on sounding rude.

“Yes, you did my Queen. But, I think it shouldn’t matter how much money you have to join a Brothel.” The Girl argued. Queen Aphelia looks at her questioningly.

“I don’t think that at all. My kingdom is one of power and wealth, we’re moderately clean and I like how it is. Why should I change it?” The Queen went to pry.

“Well.. what if someone rich wanted to join a Brothel?” The Girl asked. “If someone rich wanted to join a Brothel, they wouldn’t be able to; not very fair is it?” She spoke, using some kind of reason.

“I don’t have the faintest idea of why someone rich would want to join a Brothel.. but even still, they’d have to miss out. I don’t want people joining Brothels and going out into the streets unless they have to.” Aphelia responded.

“Have you ever wanted to join a Brothel, Queen Aphelia?” The Girl questioned. The Queen is looking slightly shocked, putting her hand to her mouth.

“Of course not! I wouldn’t even think dare think of such an act!” Aphelia stated clearly.

The Girl’s mouth became a smirk, making her look down to hide it. “I see my Queen.. I used to work at a Brothel, did you know?” The Girl looked back up.

“No, why would I?” Aphelia had a look of uncertainty now. She felt that something was wrong.

“It doesn’t matter.. but I’m not anymore, since I got a new job that pays much better” The Girl got up, walking up to her. The Queen also stood up, taking a step back.

“What are you doing?” The Queen asked, going to grab her dagger hidden in a leather grip on the inside of her dress.

The Girl pulled out some dust from her pocket, and blew it into Aphelia’s face. Aphelia’s coughing took a second to become noticeable. She was having trouble breathing, causing her to panic.

“Calm down my Queen, everything is alright.. just stay calm and breathe in the dust” The Girl held onto her arm.

After a few seconds, the Queen’s breathing went back to normal; she was breathing in all the dust. “There you go.. much better, eh?” The Girl chuckled to herself.

Aphelia's eyes drooped down, her jaw dropping. She started to feel numb, she almost couldn’t feel the Girl’s arm.

“W-… why are you doing this..?” The Queen asked.

“I could monologue.. but I’d rather get on with you” She’d smirk. The Girl blew some more dust into Aphelia’s face, with Aphelia’s not being able to do anything other than breathe it in.

“It won’t be long until your mind is completely taken over by the dust.. just a few more handfuls” The Girl teased Aphelia, showing her another handful of the dust. Although Aphelia wanted to knock the dust out of her hand, she could no longer feel her hand, as if she couldn’t even move it at all. 

The Girl blew even more dust into her face. She smirked, watching Aphelia silently breath in all in. “That’s very good, just one more handful I think” The Girl said.

Aphelia mind was almost completely foggy, her thoughts kept leaving her and being replaced with other thoughts – thoughts of doing as the Girl said, and being good.

“Open your mouth wide for me, this is a big handful” The Girl teased. Aphelia slowly stretched her mouth open further, leaving a large space for the dust to go into. “Such a good girl!” The Girl complimented as she blew the dust into her mouth.

The Girl stood there for a minute, she had to make sure the dust was finished with her incase she messed something up. “My Queen?” She finally asked.

“Yes?” She responded groggily.

“Will you obey me?” The Girl asked, looking slightly worried.

“Yes, I will obey you” Aphelia answered. The Girl was overjoyed, it had worked! She laughed, pushing the Queen to the floor without protest from her.  
“This is amazing, I actually have control over ‘My Queen’!” She said sarcastically at the end. “What do you think of that, ‘Queen’?”

“Nothing” Aphelia said truthfully.

“Heh, that’s right! From now on, you refer to me as Your Queen! Got that?” The Girl questioned.

“Yes, My Queen” Aphelia responded.

“And are you going to be a good slave and seat me?” The Girl asked rudely.

“Oh my, of course my Queen” Aphelia said, standing up quickly and pulling out the chair she was just sitting on. “Is here alright my Queen?”

“Yes, just here is fine” The Girl said smugly as she sat herself down. “My back hurts, rub my back!” She commanded.

“I shall, my Queen” Aphelia said quickly as she started rubbing her back. Since she had no practise giving back-rubs, she was terrible. But the fact she was doing this was what made the back-rub so lovely.

“Hmph, tell me: what is your name?” The Girl asked. 

“My name is Aphelia Silvercut, my Queen” She responded.

“Heh, a nice name...” The Girl said as she got up and went out the room. “Take me to your Throne room” The Girl commanded.

“Very well, my Queen” Aphelia said as she walked ahead to her Throne.

The Girl walked just behind her, smirking. Various thoughts flew through her head, each about how she could embarrass Aphelia ‘The Queen’. “Aphelia, fall to your knees right now and worship me without a word!” The Girl commanded.

Aphelia instantly dropped down to her knees, her heels making a loud ‘clack’ noise from the amount of speed she put into going down. She laid her chest down, raising her ass in the meantime. She then lifted her arms and began going up and down, her face looking at the Girl’s bare feet.

The Girl inspected Aphelia, she certainly liked her white stockings and dark purple heels. She noticed Aphelia seemed to love the colour Purple, since her dress theme seemed to be Purple, but perhaps she was just wearing Purple today. 

“Aphelia, stop now and take off your stockings” She instructed.

“As you wish, my Queen” Aphelia responded as she sat down and pulled off her heels. After getting them off, she also pulled off her stockings and put them next to her heels.

The Girl looked at herself in a Hallway mirror. She looked dreadful, that was why she used to work at the Brothel though until today. She only had a shredded top and dirty trousers. Very peasant looking, to her dismay.

She began taking off her trousers, throwing them aside. Her Brown, cotton panties underneath were just the right size for her, miraculously – considering how she just found them by someone’s house. She dragged Aphelia’s stockings and started putting them on, almost moaning from the soft silk on her skin. She put the other stocking on, then put the heels on. Amazing, they had the same foot-size. Her top was next to come off, leaving out her well – proportioned breasts. She tweaked a nipple softly, moaning. She looked at Aphelia sitting there, and had an idea.

“Aphelia, suck your Queen’s nipples” She commanded.

“Yes, my Queen” Aphelia said as she got up. 

“Uh, uh, uh.. you must ask me, beg me. You desperately want my nipple in your warm mouth, understand?”

“I do, my Queen.” A moment later, and Aphelia suddenly starts looking red. She stepped towards the Girl, getting on her knees. “My Queen.. please let me suck on your supple nipples” Aphelia requested.

“What will you do if I let you?” The Girl asked, feeling her panties getting wetter and wetter.

“I’ll do anything.. please just let me suck on your nipples..” She repeated, looking more desperate.

“Would you let me take control of your Kingdom forever?” The Girl asked. Aphelia said she would, so the Girl continued. “Would you do whatever I wanted forever?” Another yes. “Even if I told you to go to a Brothel and sell your body to others?” A moment of uncertainty. Aphelia looked unsure, almost as if she was waking up from a long dream. The Girl quickly got more dust, and blew it into her face. A minute later, Aphelia looked normal again and answered yes. 

“Very well then, you may suck on my nipples” The Girl told her.

Aphelia didn’t wait for even a second, she instantly got to work sucking on the Girl’s nipples, switching back and forth between the two. The Girl moaned loudly, feeling her panties get even wetter. She looked down to her her juices dripping down from the wet spot on her panties.

“Mm..” The Girl said as she moaned.

“O-ok.. stop now.”

“Ok, my Queen” Aphelia responded as she stopped.

“Good girl, good girl..” The Girl weakly said as her mini – orgasm ended.

“What do you have planned today Aphelia?” 

And as Aphelia went through what she was planned to do today, the Girl smirked. The populace were going to get a bit of a shock today.

 

(Hey guys! So, I’ve finally released another story that’s good size! If you didn’t read my latest chapter for How to train your Astrid, then I’ll repeat here: I’ve recently had writer’s block and haven’t had the inspiration or motivation to write. But it’s starting to get chipped enough away for me to start continuing and ending stories (Like How to train your Astrid, funnily enough..) I’m sorry if you didn’t like the final chapter to How to train your Astrid, I still had writer’s block as I wrote it and I just generally don’t like that fanfic, even though many others do. I hope you guys like this original story though! Please comment if you want me to do more original works, or more fanfics! Another thing I’d like is your suggestions I should continue next. I won’t be continuing How to train your Astrid and Squirrel Girl Hypno Bitch, so just so you know! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!!!)

 

2000-Words


End file.
